The Daily Story of Kim Family
by soonshimie
Summary: [Bangtan Boys/BTS] Your daily dose of cute portrait of cute family! Here, Namjoon as dad, Seokjin as mom, Jimin as elder son and Jungkook as youngest daughter! GS for Seokjin and Jungkook. NamJin slight any pairing. C.3: Liburan. Happy reading!
1. Jungkook's First Period

The Daily Story of Kim Family

.

BTS ARE GOD'S, THEIR PARENTS'S, BIG HIT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

Family!AU

 **WARN**! GS for Seokjin and Jungkook

 _HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

 _HAPPY READING!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TDSKF C.1: Jungkook's First Period

* * *

"Uuugh…"

Jungkook masih setengah tidak sadar ketika perutnya terasa sakit. Tidak, bukan perutnya. Tapi dasar perutnya terasa seperti diperas dan sangat nyeri.

Jungkook bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, masih meringis karena perutnya semakin sakit ketika ia mencoba untuk bangun. Gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu merasa sedikit ganjil dengan dasternya; ada sedikit rasa basah di bagian bawah. Terkejut sekaligus panik karena mengira sedang mengompol, Jungkook menyibak selimutnya terburu-buru dan mematung ketika mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Tidak, ia tidak mengompol. Air kencing mana mungkin warna merah.

Iya. _Warna merah_.

GULP

Jungkook menelan ludahnya susah payah. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya di hari Minggu pagi adalah,

"MAMAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Kim Seokjin sudah siap lahir batin kalau-kalau ia punya anak perempuan. Kelahiran Jungkook juga sangat disyukurinya karena memiliki anak perempuan yang cantik dan manis ada di daftar pohon mimpinya SMA dulu.

Seokjin sedang mengolesi roti tawar dengan Ovamaltine ketika putri bungsunya menjerit-jerit histeris dari arah kamar.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mau tak mau Seokjin melempar rotinya ke piring dan bergegas menemui Jungkook di kamar putrinya yang terletak di lantai dua. _Ini masih jam enam pagi, tapi kenapa Kim Jungkook sudah membuat keributan?_

"Ada apa, Jungkook?" seru Seokjin panik, membuka pintu kamar putri bungsunya sekali gebrak. Seokjin terkejut melihat Jungkook menangis melolong-lolong sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

"Seokjin! Apa yang terjadi?"

Ternyata yang kaget karena jeritan histeris dan tangisan menyayat Jungkook bukan hanya Seokjin, tetapi suaminya Namjoon juga ikut terbangun dan sekarang menaiki tangga dengan wajah bingung sekaligus mengantuk. _Pity for Namjoon_ , lelaki dua anak itu baru tidur jam tiga pagi karena harus menyelesaikan berkasnya menumpuk dan terbangun jam enam pagi karena teriakan Jungkook.

Satu-satunya yang tidak terbangun hanyalah Kim Jimin. Putra sulung Namjoon-Seokjin itu justru asyik mencetak peta diatas bantalnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Seokjin menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, "Jungkook menjerit tiba-tiba dan—"

"Mamaaaaaaa!" Jungkook melolong, "pipisku darah!"

Seokjin merasa pusing. _Pipis darah? Sekarang apalagi ini?_

"Aku nggak pernah makan apapun yang aneh-aneh, Ma! Tapi kenapa pipisku jadi darah?" Jungkook menangis, tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan. "Pipisnya banyak, Ma! Jungkook takut!"

Seokjin berjalan mendekat, memeriksa apakah benar _pipis darah_ yang disebut Jungkook tadi. Dipeluknya tubuh Jungkook agar tenang sementara ia mengecek _pipis darah_ yang membasahi sprei kesayangan putrinya itu. _Oh, astaga._

"Kim Jungkook anak Mama yang cantik dan manis," kata Seokjin gemas, "ini bukan _pipis darah_. Ini _menstruasi_. Jungkook sudah _pubertas_ , Jungkook paham?"

Jungkook berhenti terisak, mendongak untuk menatap mata ibunya. "M-Menstruasi? Itu penyakit apa, Ma?"

 _Crap._ Putrinya sudah kelas 2 SMP dan seharusnya Seokjin sudah mengajarinya tentang tamu bulanan perempuan sejak kelas 6 SD. Seokjin terlalu santai karena pubertas Jungkook sedikit lebih terlambat dari gadis-gadis seusianya.

"Jadi," Seokjin duduk di sisi Jungkook, mengelus-elus rambut putrinya, "perempuan memiliki masa-masa dalam satu bulan sekali dimana masa-masa itu perempuan kedatangan _tamu_. _Tamu_ yang Mama maksud adalah sel telur yang gugur karena tidak… ehm… dibuahi. Sel telur itu akan luruh bersama dengan darah kotor dalam tubuh perempuan. Selama masa-masa itu, perempuan tidak diperbolehkan melakukan beberapa hal. Contohnya, makan dan minum es karena es bisa membuat darah yang seharusnya luruh justru menggumpal."

"Jadi… menstruasi yang Mama maksud itu bukan penyakit?"

Seokjin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Sama sekali bukan penyakit. Menstruasi adalah tanda-tanda bahwa seorang anak perempuan beranjak menjadi gadis. Ada beberapa tanda pubertas selain menstruasi dan Mama akan membantu menjelaskan semuanya pada Jungkook setelah Jungkook mandi, oke? Sekarang, minta maaf pada Papa karena Papa terbangun setelah mendengar teriakanmu."

"Eh?" Jungkook mengerjap kaget, menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan menyeringai saat melihat papanya berdiri disana dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Anak bungsu Papa sudah besar, ya? Selamat, ya. Nah sekarang, biarkan Papa tidur," gumam Namjoon setengah meracau sambil lalu. Lelaki itu menguap lebar, menunjukkan betapa lelahnya menjadi seorang pengacara tersohor.

"Maafkan Jungkook, Papa! Jungkook sayang Papa!" seru Jungkook, tertawa sambil memeluk pinggang ibunya. "Mama, bagaimana caranya membersihkan darah ini?"

Seokjin tersenyum jenaka, menyentil ujung hidung Jungkook. "Sebelumnya, belajar cara memasang pembalut dulu ya, anak gadis."

C.1 FIN!

* * *

a/n: hiyaaaa apalagi ini xD WWLH sama AVCW belum selesai saya malah buka lapak baru xD

ini ff udah mengendap lama di laptop saya yang mau rusak :') istilahnya sekarang tuh, dibuang sayang hehe. TDSKF ini anggep aja selingan ringan dari saya ya :) ada yang ngefav dan ngefollow ya alhamdulillah wkwkwk

dua hari lagi puasa. besok udah tarawih :') saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila pernah menyinggung perasaan pembaca semuanya. saya sayang kalian~


	2. Remaja Cewek

The Daily Story of Kim Family

.

BTS ARE GOD'S, THEIR PARENTS'S, BIG HIT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

Family!AU. Bahasa.

 **WARN**! GS for Seokjin and Jungkook

 _HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

 _HAPPY READING!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TDSKF C.2: Remaja Cewek

* * *

Jungkook pikir— _dulu_ —jadi remaja cewek itu asyik. _Style_ -nya keren-keren, rambutnya bisa dicat warna-warni, datang ke konser musik bareng teman-teman, nongkrong di kafe, pokoknya asyik.

Tapi kalau fasenya harus dilalui dengan _pakai pembalut_ , Jungkook pikir jadi remaja cewek sudah tidak asyik lagi. Lebih enak jadi anak kecil terus.

"Jalannya kok kayak penguin gitu, Dek?"

Jungkook berhenti melangkah, menyembunyikan kresek hitam yang dibawanya di belakang punggung secepat kilat lalu nyengir pada abangnya yang sedang duduk menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Bingung mau jujur atau tidak, takut malu. "Euh... itu..."

Jimin menelengkan kepalanya heran, mengamati adiknya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Kamu dari mana sih? Habis keluar?"

"Iya, Bang. Sama Mama."

"Kemana?"

"Eh, minimarket."

"Beli apa?" tanya Jimin lagi, "jajan masih ada di dapur."

Jungkook cengar-cengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Melirik agak lama ke ruang tamu, menunggu Seokjin datang menyelamatkan. Mending Seokjin yang bilang kalau Jungkook sudah haid, soalnya Jungkook malu kalau kasih tahu sendiri. "Euh... itu..."

"Lho Dek, ngapain berdiri di situ?"

Jungkook menarik napas lega sewaktu mamanya masuk ke rumah sambil membawa dua kresek putih bertuliskan FamilyShop. Anak baru gadis itu buru-buru mengambil satu kresek di tangan Seokjin, memasukkan dengan cepat kresek hitam berisi pembalut miliknya lalu _ngacir_ secepat kilat ke dapur.

"Adek kok aneh ya, Ma," kata Jimin bingung, "tadi aku tanyain beli apa di minimarket cuma cengar-cengir nggak jelas."

"Hm? Oh, itu," bukannya ikut bingung, Seokjin malah tertawa kecil, "adek kamu sudah besar, Bang."

"Hah? Sudah besar gimana maksudnya?" tanya Jimin heran, "dia kan memang sudah besar, kelas 2 SMP."

"Bukan begitu," Seokjin mengerling jenaka, "dia sudah jadi gadis, bukan anak kecil lagi."

Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ber-ooh ria dengan wajah sumringah. Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu beranjak menyusul adiknya yang sedang membongkar isi kresek kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

Jungkook terkesiap. "B-Bang-!"

" _Oguuu_ , adek Abang sudah jadi gadis toh ternyata!" seloroh Jimin sambil tertawa, "jujur aja Dek, nggak apa-apa. Lucu banget sih tadi pakai malu-malu segala."

Pipi Jungkook merona samar. "Takutnya Abang ngejekin Adek. Kan Adek malu."

Jimin masih tertawa. Tangannya diulurkan untuk menarik pipi adiknya, mengusap rambut adiknya, apapun yang pasti Jungkook sampai gerah dibuatnya. "Ih sudah besar~ Sudah besar adek Abang~"

"Bang udah, ih! Sakit pipi Adek dicubitin mulu!" protes Jungkook, menyingkirkan tangan Jimin yang menggerayangi pipinya.

"Aih, jangan galak-galak ya, Dek. Nanti cowok-cowok takut semua nggak ada yang mau ngedeketin Adek," Jimin menggoda.

"Abang reseeee!"

* * *

 _Duh_.

Jungkook berkali-kali bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya. Ditambah ada _sesuatu_ yang mengalir keluar begitu saja dan sedikit rasa lembap di bagian kewanitaannya, Jungkook semakin merasa tidak nyaman.

 _Jadi anak remaja cewek nggak asyik ternyata_.

"Kenapa sih Kook, dari tadi gerak-gerak terus?"

Salah satu temannya, Kwon Soonyoung, berbisik pelan sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Jungkook. Ada Cho _ssaem_ di muka kelas, sedang menuliskan soal matematika di papan tulis. Kalau ketahuan mengobrol, Cho _ssaem_ bisa marah.

"Nggak apa-apa," balas Jungkook ikut berbisik, "cuma... euh... nggak dapat posisi enak untuk duduk."

Soonyoung mengernyitkan keningnya heran, mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali menulis soal matematika di buku tulisnya. Sementara di sebelahnya, Jungkook tetap saja bergerak-gerak tak nyaman, sesekali meringis karena pembalutnya sudah terasa tidak enak dipakai.

" _Kalau rasanya sudah nggak enak dipakai, Jungkookie ganti pembalut saja. Ini, Mama bawakan dua pembalut, ya. Minta izin ke guru untuk ke toilet, nggak apa-apa kok. Mama dulu juga pernah kayak Jungkookie."_

 _Ah, mungkin memang waktunya ganti_ , pikir Jungkook setelah sekilas teringat kata-kata mamanya yang menyuruhnya untuk ganti pembalut kalau sudah tidak nyaman dipakai. Diam-diam Jungkook mengambil _pouch_ kecil berisi pembalut untuk dimasukkan ke saku _blazer_.

"Cho _ssaem_."

Jungkook setengah mati memberanikan diri angkat suara di tengah-tengah keheningan kelas yang mirip kuburan ini. Jantungnya berdebar keras ketika Cho _ssaem_ berhenti menulis dan menoleh ke arahnya, mengintip dari balik kaca mata bacanya yang melorot sampai ke ujung hidung. "Ada apa, Kim Jungkook?"

"Euh... saya hendak izin ke toilet," jawab Jungkook agak gugup.

Cho _ssaem_ hanya mengangguk sekilas, acuh tak acuh. Jungkook segera beranjak dari duduknya namun secepat kilat ditarik oleh Soonyoung.

"E-eh—" Jungkook nyaris memekik kencang, "a-ada apa Soonyoungie?"

Soonyoung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan horor. "Kamu tembus."

* * *

Rumah sepi. Dua anaknya sedang sekolah dan suami bekerja. Seokjin sudah terbiasa mengurus dan membersihkan rumah tiap hari, belanja sendiri, memasak untuk makan malam, mencuci baju, menjemur. Namjoon melarangnya bekerja karena kalau Seokjin ikut jadi wanita karir, kedua anaknya jadi kurang kasih sayang. Namjoon juga tidak ingin memakai jasa asisten rumah tangga, katanya yang seperti itu justru membuat anak jadi tidak mandiri.

Seokjin baru saja selesai menyetrika di kamar belakang, hendak menonton serial televisi kesayangannya ketika mendengar suara pagar dibuka dan isakan di depan rumah.

Kening Seokjin dikerutkan heran. Hapal betul dengan suara isakan itu, tapi juga ingin memastikan. Baru jam makan siang begini masa Jungkook sudah pulang?

"Sudah Dek, jangan nangis lagi."

"Hueeeee..."

Seokjin kaget ketika melihat dua anaknya muncul dari balik pintu, dengan Jimin yang merangkul Jungkook yang sedang menangis. _Blazer_ Jungkook tidak dipakai, justru melilit di sekitaran pinggangnya. "Adek kenapa Bang?" tanya Seokjin, menghampiri Jungkook yang menangis semakin kencang.

"Adek tembus, Ma. Agak banyak," jawab Jimin.

"Abang jangan bilang dong! Hueeeee~"

Seokjin menghela napas. Memaklumi alasan kenapa Jungkook jadi menangis begini. Memang kalau sedang haid dan ketahuan tembus itu malunya setengah mati, apalagi kalau sedang di sekolah. "Nggak apa-apa, Dek. Sudah biasa, kok," kata Seokjin, berusaha menenangkan putrinya.

"Tapi malu, Ma," Jungkook tetap _mewek_.

"Tadi yang kasih tahu siapa?"

"Soonyoung-ie..."

"Cuma Soonyoung-ie yang tahu?"

Bukannya menjawab Jungkook malah tambah menangis.

Jimin meringis melihat adik perempuannya. Sudah kelas 2 SMP tapi apa sedikit nangis, apa sedikit nangis. Efek dari anak bungsu mungkin, ya? Tapi adiknya Taehyung yang lebih muda dari Jungkook dan sama-sama bungsu saja tidak _nangisan_. "Jangan nangis dong, Dek. Sudah besar kan?" Jimin mengelus-elus rambut Jungkook yang kini berada dalam pelukan sang mama.

Bukannya mengangguk, Jungkook malah menatap nyalang pada Jimin sampai abangnya itu kaget.

"Abang nggak tahu! Adek malu banget tadi, Bang! Coba Abang ada di posisi Adek, Abang pasti juga nangis!" seru Jungkook kesal. Abangnya ini memang nggak peka, kalau ngomong seenaknya, rese banget!

Jimin garuk-garuk kepala. Tadi adiknya itu menangis sampai Jimin bingung mau menenangkannya bagaimana, tapi sekarang sudah marah-marah?

"Sudah, Sudah," Seokjin melerai, menatap putra sulungnya yang cengar-cengir setelah kena semprot adiknya, "Abang mau balik lagi ke sekolah?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Iya. Abang pergi lagi ya, Ma," Jimin pamit, sempat mengelus rambut Jungkook tapi langsung kabur karena gadis itu hampir memukulnya.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Yuk Dek, Mama bantu bersihin nodanya. Adek ke kamar mandi dulu, ya, biar Mama ambilin bak sama sabun cucinya."

Dengan sisa-sisa sesenggukan, Jungkook mengangguk. Melipir pelan-pelan ke kamar mandi karena pembalutnya terasa penuh dan berat.

 _Jadi anak remaja cewek nggak enak, asli!_

C.2 FIN!

* * *

a/n: yeuuu apdet lagi haha~

plotless itu emang asik ya ternyata xD wkwk THANKYOU MAKASIH XIE XIE KAMSAHAMNIDA sama yang udah baca, ngefav, ngefollow, apalagi ngereview. wkwk aing senang ternyata ada yang suka. ff pasaran murahan gini mah soalnya hehe :')

yups! untuk jadwal WWLH dan AVCW akan diupdate sedikit terlambat karena /hiks/ wifi saya mau dicabut :') WWLH saya update-in kalo nemu wifi ya reader, sedangkan untuk AVCW chapter tiga mungkin besok. MUNGKIN ya, MUNGKIN. InsyaAllah deh biar amannya.

buat ff ini, ada yang mau request? ._. plotless-plotless gini ternyata nyari ide juga gak gampang ya wkwk baru sadar/?

yeuu, seperti biasa. _last, review?_ ^^


	3. Liburan (Pt 1)

The Daily Story of Kim Family

.

BTS ARE GOD'S, THEIR PARENTS'S, BIG HIT'S, ARMIES, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE

Family!AU

 **WARN**! GS for Seokjin and Jungkook

 _HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

 _HAPPY READING!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TDSKF C.3: Liburan (Part 1)

* * *

Punya papa yang sibuk itu asli nggak enak. Jungkook mengakuinya. Mau kerjanya sekeren pengacara, tapi kalau papanya selalu sibuk dan jadi jarang di rumah lama-lama Jungkook jengkel juga.

"Kerjaannya Papa banyak Dek, makanya Papa jadi sibuk," Seokjin tersenyum sambil menjelaskan pada Jungkook yang merengut karena papanya tidak ikut makan malam lagi. Abangnya Jimin masih ada bimbel di sekolah sampai jam 10 malam, jadi malam ini Jungkook cuma bisa makan bareng mamanya.

"Iya Adek tahu, tapi Adek lama-lama kesel juga sama Papa karena Papa jadi jarang di rumah," gerutu Jungkook, kejengkelannya disalurkan pada sepotong tahu tidak bersalah yang dicincangnya sampai terpecah-pecah, "kemaren pas hari Minggu, Adek cuma di rumah aja, nggak kemana-mana. Temen-temen Adek pada pergi jalan-jalan. Ada yang ke kebun binatang, ke museum, ke planetarium, ke pantai. Kan Adek juga pingin, Ma!"

Seokjin tersenyum lagi. "Adek tahu dari mana?"

" _Snapgram, Snapchat, Snow story_. Mereka semua pada _update_ disitu, Adek jadi iri. Waktu Adek curhat Papa sibuk, mereka cuma bilang sabar. Ih Adek udah sabar dari dulu, kali!"

Mendengar omelan putrinya, Seokjin tertawa geli. Jungkook masih kelas 2 SMP tapi cerewetnya bukan main. "Nanti kalau Papa udah dateng, Mama kasih tahu deh. Adek mau pergi kemana? Barangkali kalau Papa tahu Adek mau kemana, Papa bisa meluangkan waktu buat kita."

Jungkook diam sejenak. "Adek pingin ke Ilsan. Adek pingin jenguk Nenek terus main di pantai."

"Hmm... di deket-deket sini aja gimana, Dek? Di sekitaran Seoul maksud Mama. Kalau liburan ke Ilsan, Mama nggak yakin Papa bisa."

"Nonton dramus," jawab Jungkook langsung.

"Hah?"

"Iya, ada drama musikal yang mau tampil di gedung opera. Adek mau lihat."

Seokjin manggut-manggut. Dalam hati mendesah pasrah dengan keinginan putri bungsunya. Ada-ada aja mau nonton drama musikal. "Oke deh, nanti Mama bilangin ke Papa. Sekarang Adek habisin itu tahunya, kasihan cuma dicincang-cincang sama kamu tapi nggak dimakan."

Jungkook tertawa. Tawa pertama Jungkook sejak badmood seharian ini. Gadis itu mengangguk lalu menghabiskan makanannya.

Sehabis makan malam, Jungkook mengambil pekerjaan rumahnya untuk dibawa turun ke ruang keluarga. Ia pikir belajar di depan televisi lebih asyik daripada di kamar. Kalau ia bingung mengerjakan satu soal, mungkin mamanya bisa membantu.

"Adek belajar disini ya Ma," Jungkook meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja, menarik bantal duduk berbentuk kepala Winnie The Pooh, "Adek malas di kamar."

"Adek nggak keganggu? Mama mau nonton," Seokjin melirik putrinya yang sudah membuka-buka buku tulis, "nanti Adek malah enggak bisa konsentrasi."

"Bisa kok, Ma. Mama nonton televisi aja, Adek fokus belajar," kata Jungkook, mulai mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya. Ada dua puluh soal tentang bab perang saudara antara Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Untung semua jawabannya ada di buku paket.

Seokjin manggut-manggut. Ia membebaskan anak-anaknya mau belajar di mana saja, asalkan bisa konsentrasi. Jimin contohnya, sering belajar di meja makan daripada di kamarnya sendiri. Alasannya duduk di kursi belajar bikin punggung dan pantatnya sakit.

Sepuluh menit acara Get It Beauty yang Seokjin lihat berjalan, Jungkook sudah hilang konsentrasi.

"Rosé _eonni_ cantik banget ya, Ma."

"Dek, katanya konsen."

"Oh, iya iya."

Seokjin tertawa geli. Mengusak kepala gadis kecilnya karena gemas. Kalau papanya melihat, mungkin juga ikut tertawa. Gaya lugu Jungkook masih sama meskipun gadis Kim itu sudah pubertas.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Jungkook hilang konsentrasi lagi.

"Ma, temen-temen Adek pada pakai _liptint_ -nya Etude House. Bagus banget. Adek jadi pengen punya."

"Terus oh ya Ma, _essence_ punya Adek udah habis. Terus apa lagi ya yang habis? Parfum Ma, Adek pengen ganti parfum."

"Terus Ma, ih, temen Adek tuh ada yang pakai _hand cream_... apa ya? Adek lupa mereknya apa, tapi baunya enak banget!"

Seokjin menghela napas, mengintip buku tulis Jungkook yang dibiarkan terbuka. "Adek, katanya tadi konsentrasi. Tugasmu masih kurang tujuh belas nomor."

"Ah tugasnya dikumpulin lusa kok, Ma. Adek capek," Jungkook menutup buku tulisnya dengan acuh, membuat mamanya bingung, dan semakin bingung saat ia mendekat ke televisi dan tiduran berbantalkan bantal Winnie The Pooh tadi, "Adek mau ikutan nonton ini aja."

"Dek, nanti kalau nggak belajar Mama nggak mau kasih tahu Papa lho soal nonton drama musikalnya," ancam Seokjin main-main. Seokjin pantang menunda-nunda tugas, itu yang ia terapkan pada kedua anaknya. Apalagi Jungkook sedang banyak-banyaknya kegiatan sekolah seperti ekstrakulikuler dan organisasi, kesibukan seperti itu tidak menjamin tugas sekolah bisa diselesaikan tepat waktu.

Jungkook hanya diam. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas dada, seperti bersedekap.

"Dek, Mama ngomong ini, didengerin dong."

Jungkook masih diam. Seokjin mengernyit bingung. _Si adek ngambek apa gimana sih?_

"Dek, kok nggak jawab Mama sih?"

"Dek?"

Seokjin makin bingung. Wanita itu turun dari sofa kemudian mengintip putrinya yang masih tiduran di depan televisi, dan tawa kecil lolos begitu saja.

Jungkook bukan cuma tiduran, tapi benar-benar ketiduran. Napasnya sudah teratur dan bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka, seperti sudah tidur satu jam yang lalu padahal belum sampai lima menit.

"Keturunan si papa banget sih kamu, Dek," gumam Seokjin gemas, tangannya terulur untuk menggoyang bahu putrinya, "Adek, bangun. Masa mau bobo di depan televisi gini sih?"

"Hummm... nyammm..."

"Adek, lantainya dingin, nanti kamu masuk angin."

"Hnggg..." Jungkook membalas dengan gumaman samar, justru berbalik badan dan tidak mau bangun.

 _Namjoon banget astaga_ , batin Seokjin. _Cepet tidurnya, susah bangunnya._

Seokjin menggoyang lembut bahu Jungkook untuk yang kedua kali ketika suara mobil terdengar dari depan rumah, disusul suara pagar dibuka. Seokjin bangkit, sigap membuka pintu karena tidak ingin membuat tidur Jungkook terganggu karena bunyi bel.

"Abang pulang," sosok Jimin muncul setelah pagar ditutup lagi. Wajah si sulung tampak kusut, kelelahan dan kelaparan. "Maaf ya Ma, Abang pulangnya malem banget."

"Nggak apa-apa, Bang. Udah, langsung mandi terus makan ya," kata Seokjin sambil mengelus rambut Jimin sekadar untuk membuat si sulung lebih bertenaga. Wanita itu masih berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu sosok yang baru saja mematikan mesin mobil keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku pulang."

Seokjin tersenyum ketika Namjoon turun dari mobil, menenteng tas kerjanya dengan senyum lelah di wajah. Seokjin memerhatikan wajah suaminya dari dekat; matanya berkantung dan menghitam. Pasti kasus yang diemban kali ini berat sekali.

"Lelah?" Seokjin bertanya lembut, mengambil alih tas dan _blazer_ Namjoon, "air hangat dan makan malamnya sudah siap."

"Terima kasih," ucap Namjoon, mencuri ciuman kilat dari bibir istrinya, "Jungkook mana? Belajar?"

"Ketiduran," jawab Seokjin sambil menahan tawa, "dia belajar di ruang keluarga tapi malah ketiduran."

"Ya ampun," Namjoon ikut tertawa, dan pria itu gemas ketika melihat putri bungsunya tidur bergelung seperti trenggiling. Di malam musim gugur begini, angin bisa jadi lebih menusuk. Apalagi setengah tubuh Jungkook berada di luar karpet.

"Adek, Papa pulang," Seokjin membungkuk di dekat telinga Jungkook, berujar pelan untuk membangunkannya.

"Euh? Papa?" cukup mengejutkan melihat Jungkook tiba-tiba bangun ketika mendengar bahwa papanya sudah pulang. Namjoon terkekeh kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangan Jungkook di lehernya dan menggendong putrinya seperti 8 tahun yang lalu, ketika Jungkook masih berumur 6 tahun.

"Papa," Jungkook bergumam, wajahnya menelusup di dada papanya.

Namjoon hampir lupa kalau putri bungsunya ini sudah kelas 2 SMP dan sudah _pubertas_. Jungkook punya tubuh yang kurus, persis mamanya dulu. Jadi, Namjoon tidak masalah jika harus menggendong gadis muda berumur 14 tahun yang ketiduran di depan televisi.

"Tadi dia sudah kubangunkan dan tidak bangun-bangun," Seokjin yang mengikuti Namjoon menggendong Jungkook ke kamar, tertawa kecil, "tapi waktu dengar papanya sudah pulang, dia langsung bangun."

Namjoon tersenyum, menyelimuti Jungkook hingga sebatas leher. Kepala Jungkook bergerak-gerak pelan dan napasnya kembali teratur setelah menemukan titik ternyaman di bantalnya. Namjoon menarik napas panjang, mengelus rambut putrinya yang sudah terlelap lagi.

"Aku rindu anak-anak."

Seokjin diam, melirik sebentar ke arah Namjoon yang sedang mengamati putri mereka lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak sempat minta maaf karena jarang ikut makan malam bersama kalian dan selalu pulang ketika mereka sudah tidur," Namjoon menegakkan tubuh, mengajak istrinya untuk turun ke lantai bawah, "untung saja hari ini pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat dan aku bisa menjemput Jimin di tempat bimbelnya."

Seokjin paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Namjoon. Mungkin dengan didukung keinginan Jungkook yang ingin pergi keluar bersama di hari Sabtu, Namjoon jadi terdorong untuk mengambil cuti sebentar dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga.

"Cepat mandi dan makan, aku tahu kamu lelah sekali," Seokjin tersenyum, tangannya beralih mengelus bahu Namjoon sebelum beranjak ke ruang kerja Namjoon untuk meletakkan tas kerja suaminya. Setelah itu, pergi ke dapur untuk memastikan nasi dan lauknya masih cukup berhubung tadi Jungkook makan cukup banyak.

"Ah," Seokjin agak terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Jimin yang masuk ke dapur, berjalan seperti mayat hidup dan mengambil sebotol susu rasa pisang dari lemari es, "Abang nggak makan? Lemes gitu, nanti kalau nggak makan Abang bisa sakit."

"Nggak Ma, capek banget. Mau langsung tidur aja," tolak Jimin halus, menyunggingkan segaris senyum tipis ketika mamanya merapikan rambutnya yang basah. "Besok pagi Abang ada pembinaan jadi harus tidur cepet-cepet."

"Sibuk banget ya Bang, persiapannya."

"Hehe, namanya juga mau masuk kuliah."

"Abang mau nggak keluar hari Sabtu malam? Sekalian _refreshing_ biar Abang nggak penat belajar terus."

Jimin diam, berpikir sambil meminum susunya. "Yah, kalau Papa nggak sibuk, Abang mau kok."

Seokjin mengangguk paham, mengelus lagi rambut putra sulungnya yang menguarkan aroma _mint_ segar. "Ya sudah, nanti Mama omongkan dengan Papa. Tidur yang nyenyak ya, Bang."

Sekarang yang Seokjin butuhkan adalah bicara empat mata dengan Namjoon.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Rumah sudah sepi. Jungkook dan Jimin sudah tidur.

"Lho? Masih bangun?" Namjoon yang baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa berkas di ruang kerjanya menatap heran Seokjin yang masih menonton televisi di kamar mereka. "Jam sebelas lho."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Seokjin tersenyum, "Joon- _ie_ , ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Soal?" Namjoon meraih _remote_ di pangkuan Seokjin untuk mematikan televisi dan ikut bergabung dalam selimut.

"Anak-anak."

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Tadi saat makan malam, Jungkook bilang dia sedih dengan kamu yang sekarang jadi sibuk. Dia bilang papanya jadi sering pulang malam dan sering tidak ikut makan malam bersama. Dia ingin sesekali keluar jalan-jalan seperti dulu," mulai Seokjin, "dan Jimin, saat kutanyai apakah dia mau keluar hari Sabtu ini, dia bilang mau asalkan papanya tidak sibuk."

"Aku tidak menyalahkan kamu atau pekerjaanmu, Joon- _ie_. Hanya saja aku memahami perasaan anak-anak yang merasa 'kehilangan' papanya," Seokjin membetulkan posisi tidurnya yang menghadap Namjoon, "setidaknya Joon- _ie_ , kamu meluangkan waktu untuk mereka meskipun itu hanya sekali atau dua kali seminggu, satu atau dua jam. Mereka pasti punya cerita yang ingin mereka bagi denganmu."

Namjoon diam mendengarkan. Dalam hatinya, ada sepercik rasa bersalah yang membesar perlahan. Ia yang dulu selalu menekankan komunikasi dua arah dalam keluarga, tapi akhir-akhir ini, mungkin hampir sebulan, ia tidak berkomunikasi langsung dengan Jimin dan Jungkook selain melalui pesan.

"Seandainya kamu bisa, Jungkook ingin datang ke drama musikal hari Sabtu ini. Atau pergi ke Ilsan, bertemu neneknya dan bermain di pantai."

Namjoon diam sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil libur hari Sabtu dan kita pergi ke Ilsan sepulangnya Jimin dan Jungkook dari sekolah."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar. Dikecupnya ringan bibir suaminya sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada lelaki kesayangannya itu. "Terima kasih. Kamu papa dan suami yang hebat, Namjoon."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

a/n: halo :D ada yang masih ingat ff ini dan saya kkkk~

maaf sudah hiatus lama. jadi maba ternyata bikin saya malah susah meluangkan waktu buat menulis ;_; tugas selesai satu, muncul sepuluh yang lain. jadi folder ff saya bener-bener nggak saya sentuh mulai dari ospek bulan Agustus sampai bulan Oktober ini. saya sampe lupa sama cerita dari draft yang lain wkwkk akhirnya saya putuskan buat hapus beberapa yang sudah nggak ada feel-nya dan lupa jalan cerita :D

terima kasih buat yang sudah baca ff saya yang lain. the affair masuk 5000 pembaca dan jujur kaget sekali ;_; ily my readers mwah!

part 2 ff ini saya usahakan saya selesaikan secepatnya. jadi yang mau sumbang ide buat chapter 4, saya persilakan :))

 _last, review?_

p.s: yang mau ngobrol-ngobrolin tentang bangtan, yuk temenan sama saya di twt aurevoirjimin! (((promosi terselubung)))


End file.
